Shake up Christmas
by Millama
Summary: Noël rôde auprès de Poudlard sans jamais réaliser certains voeux. Minerva McGonagall prend alors les devant pour aider deux jeunes femmes qui ne savent plus comment gérer une situation qui devient désastreuse. Suivez le récit de cette petite histoire d'un Noël à Poudlard ! :)


_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Comme vous le savez sûrement si ça fait un moment que vous me suivez, j'aime écrire pour Noël !  
Alors voilà, pour vous, un petit Lily x Narcissa (couple que j'apprécie au-delà du possible) sur la musique de Train - Shake up Christmas.  
J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, j'ai eu du mal à ne pas prolonger mon écrit, j'avais presque envie d'en faire une fiction, mais j'ai déjà pas mal à faire avec "Au fil de l'historique" ;)  
Comme toujours, laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous et puis surtout joyeux Noël ! :D**_

 _ **Millama.**_

 _ **P.S. : Je me suis permise d'arranger plusieurs choses à ma sauce, je m'en excuse par avance. Parmi elles, l'écart d'âge entre les soeurs Black qui deviennent presque triplettes et la différence d'âge entre Narcissa et Lily qui sont de la même année dans ce récit. Enjoy the story like it weren't happen ! :')**_

* * *

 **« There was a story […]**  
 **And I want to tell the world before I get too old**  
 **And don't remember it »**

[Il y a une histoire que j'aimerai vous raconter avant que je ne sois trop âgé[e] et que je ne m'en rappelle plus.]

 **Minerva McGonagall :**

Cela fait plusieurs années que je souhaitais raconter ce récit magique, bien plus que toute la magie de ce château. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu le temps car bien des combats ont secoué le monde de la magie depuis cette histoire. Mais je voulais que ce monde sache, comme le disait Dumbledore, que l'amour est la plus belle magie de ce monde.

L'histoire de cet amour, je l'ai vue se développer, je l'ai vue se construire, fleurir et se faire cueillir beaucoup trop tôt. Cependant, je ne veux pas vous raconter d'histoire triste en ce fabuleux Noël. Je veux simplement vous retranscrire un instant de cette histoire enchantée qui m'a été raconté par une des deux protagonistes.

Revenons quelques années plus tôt, dans ce même château. Le monde de la magie est secoué par la montée de Lord Voldemort. Pourtant, entre les murs froids de Poudlard, l'amour déploit ses ailes, croît et réchauffe les moindres recoins de deux âmes qui n'étaient pas censées se trouver. Laissons-nous emporter par la beauté de cet instant.

* * *

 **« Once upon a time in a town like this**  
 **A little girl made a great big wish**  
 **To fill the world full of happiness**  
 **And be on Santa's magic list »**

[Il était une fois dans une ville similaire à celle-ci, une petite fille qui faisait un souhait grand et beau où le monde serait rempli de bonheur. Elle fut aussitôt sur la liste de Santa Claus (Père Noël).]

 **Minerva McGonagall :**

Dans les couloirs, Lily Evans marchait d'un pas beaucoup moins certain que d'habitude. Elle semblait un petit peu perdu et je la regardais de loin. Elle avait 16ans, était certainement une des filles les plus populaires de l'école malgré qu'elle vienne d'une famille de moldue. Personne n'osait se moquer d'elle, elle savait se faire respecter avec son caractère d'acier. J'étais particulièrement fière de mon élève et ne lui souhaitais que son bonheur. James Potter tentait depuis deux ans d'en faire sa petite amie comme si elle n'était qu'un trophée de Quidditch de plus et son comportement avait suffisamment agacé la belle rousse pour qu'elle vienne me demander de l'aide.

Alors que Lily Evans tanguait légèrement et que je m'apprêtais à aller l'aider, une ombre sortie du couloir et lui rentra dedans. Lily tomba à terre et pleura. Je n'avais jamais vue mon élève dans un tel état. Cela me paraissait étrange. L'ombre se baissa vivement et s'excusa platement. Je reconnue presque aussitôt la voix de Mlle Black, Narcissa, pour être précise. Je me figeais. La réputation des sœurs Black n'était plus à faire en ce qui concernait leurs comportements envers les enfants nés de familles moldues. Enfin, Andromeda semblait venir d'une autre planète. Elle était gentille et venait de tomber profondément amoureuse d'un né moldu. En ce qui concernait Narcissa et Bellatrix, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Je me préparais à intervenir. Mais les cris et la bagarre ne vinrent pas. Au contraire.

_ Evans ? Entendis-je Narcissa souffler.

_ Black ?

_ Je suis désolée…je…

_ Ouais. Moi aussi. Désolée. Je peux me lever ?

_ Oui bien sûr. Tu vas bien ?

_ Explique moi comment je pourrais aller bien quand ta sœur passe sa vie à pourrir la mienne ?

Un silence de plomb accueilli la réplique cinglante. Je restais bouche bée. Elles n'étaient pas comme le reste du temps dans les couloirs devant des dizaines d'élèves. Elles semblaient plus intimes. Un peu comme si elles avaient déjà parlé ensembles à plusieurs reprises.

_ Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas ta faute. Reprit l'élève de ma maison.

_ Tu…

_ Non, ne dis rien, je sais. On ne choisit pas la famille d'où on vient. Fais attention à ce que tu dis dans les couloirs de l'école. Les murs ont des oreilles, tu pourrais te faire réprimander. Bien plus que Andromeda.

_ Je suis désolée, Lily.

_ J'en ai marre, Narcissa. Je supporte Bellatrix parce que c'est pour toi. Mais je vais finir par répliquer. Je ne suis pas sans défense.

_ Je sais Lily. Tu es une sorcière talentueuse.

Nouveau moment de silence dans le couloir. Et je ne savais plus quoi penser de cette conversation. Elles avaient vraisemblablement déjà beaucoup parlé ensembles…mais quand ? Depuis quand ? Grâce à quoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Ou peut-être une petite. Severus avait été un ami d'enfance de Lily. Peut-être qu'elle avait essayé d'avoir de ses nouvelles par le biais de Narcissa ? Non. Le choix n'était pas stratégique. Si elle avait voulu des nouvelles, elle se serait adressée à Andromeda, la plus douce et le plus ouverte des trois sœurs Black.

Narcissa serra Lily dans ses bras rapidement avant de la relâcher comme si elle avait été prise sur le fait. J'en restais ébahie. Si la conversation civilisée avait été une surprise pour moi, ce que je venais de voir me provoquait un choc. J'étais presque ravie. On ne pouvait espérer plus belle preuve d'espoir pour le monde sorcier que ce genre d'échange.

_ On échange ? Reprit Narcissa d'une voix douce et triste.

_ Même heure, même sortilège.

_ A toute à l'heure.

Et Narcissa repartit comme elle était arrivée. Lily éclata en sanglot. J'inspirais et sorti de l'ombre en tendant un mouchoir à une de mes plus brillante élève.

_ Evans ? Suivez-moi. Dis-je d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'avais souhaité. S'il vous plaît.

Elle ne broncha pas. Elle semblait défaite. Je me tournais et me dirigeais vers mon bureau. Seuls nos pas brisaient le silence de cette nuit de Décembre. On entendait le vent hurler à l'extérieur et fouetter les murs de l'école. Le froid de la neige rampait sur les murs et le sol. Bien heureusement, nos sorts de chaleurs nous épargnaient les grelottements et le froid. J'entrais dans le bureau, elle ferma la porte.

La jeune femme s'installa sur le fauteuil en face du mien. Les bougies éclairaient la pièce faiblement mais je pouvais voir des larmes rouler sur ses joues rougies. Elle serrait les poings et les dents.

_ Je vous jure professeur que je n'ai rien fait. Grogna-t-elle.

_ Oh, mais je vous crois, Miss Evans.

Elle releva la tête vers moi, surprise.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que je fais dans votre bureau ?

_ Eh bien, un élève de ma maison dans votre état à toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Elle hocha la tête sans piper un mot de plus. Je m'asseyais à mon tour. Nous étions couvertes comme pour affronter le froid à l'extérieur.

_ Je pensais que vous alliez vous affronter au milieu du couloir. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous pouvez le garder pour vous si vous le souhaitez, mais je voulais que vous sachiez que dans ce château, vous n'êtes pas seule. Les professeurs vous apprécient et je vous soutiens. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je peux faire pour vous, dîtes le moi.

Un instant, elle releva la tête, les yeux brillants d'espoir. Les larmes se bousculaient presque à ses yeux pour rouler le plus vite possible le long de ses joues.

_ J'aimerai que le monde soit plus paisible. Que les choses s'arrangent et que nous puissions vivre en paix.

Puis l'éclair d'espoir disparut de ses yeux pour ne plus laisser que deux grands yeux verts ternes.

_ Mais même si c'est Noël, je sais que ce n'est pas possible.

Au ton de sa voix, je sus que j'allais tout savoir. Elle se sentait en confiance dans ce bureau, c'était une de mes plus grandes fiertés de le savoir. Si mon bureau étaient craint par beaucoup des élèves de ma maison, ils savaient tous qu'il serait ouvert en cas de problème important. J'étais sévère, mais pas sans cœur.

_ J'ai commencé à parler avec Narcissa il y a de cela plusieurs mois. L'année dernière à dire vrai, pour Noël. Je suis préfète depuis deux ans.

_ Je sais, oui, et ? L'encourageais-je à parler.

_ Je l'ai trouvée seule, le soir de Noël alors que je faisais la ronde du soir. Elle était recroquevillée sur le bord d'un des coussièges1 du château et semblait seule. Triste même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je lui ai parlé. Et à mon plus grand étonnement, elle m'a répondu. Non pas comme elle l'aurait fait en compagnie de sa sœur Bellatrix, mais avec douceur et mélancolie. J'ai de suite su que je voulais continuer de lui parler. On est restées presque la moitié de la nuit à parler dans cette partie du château où personne ne va.

Elle m'a expliquée que sa sœur, Andromeda, venait de tomber amoureuse d'un né moldu et que cela avait créé d'importants conflits au sein de leur famille. Andromeda avait toujours été un peu à part, elle aidait les autres, n'aimait pas leur faire du mal. Elle est fière et digne et pourtant, elle aime les autres. L'opposé de Bellatrix, selon Narcissa. Ce n'est pas important pour l'histoire mais ça l'est, pour moi. Finalement, Narcissa m'a expliquée ne pas savoir où se situer dans tout ça. Elle aime énormément Andromeda et en même temps elle ne veut pas perdre sa famille.

Quand elle a eu fini de me raconter, on a échangé un sort de communication simple qui permet de déposer un parchemin dans ce coin du château et qu'il ne soit visible que de nous deux. Depuis, on parle comme ça tous les jours et elle me raconte les histoires de sa famille. Je lui ai promis de ne pas rendre à Bellatrix ses coups et insultes, parce que je ne veux pas la blesser, elle. Mais nous savons toutes les deux que ça ne peut pas durer. Elle m'aide beaucoup, vous savez. A tenir, ici. Elle m'a aidée aussi pour éloigner Potter pendant un temps. Cependant les attaques des élèves qui se croient supérieurs car ils sont sang-purs ne cessent d'augmenter et elle ne peut pas me défendre tout le temps sans se faire découvrir.

_ Vous l'appréciez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je avec un sourire attendri.

_ Oui, Madame. Je dirais même…que je ressens des choses pour elle qui ne devraient pas être. Dans le monde des sorciers, ce n'est pas prohibé, je le sais. Mais de là où je viens, je risque autant que d'être une née moldu ici. Et elle, elle risque de se faire aussi peu bien voir qu'Andromeda.

_ Ne trouvez-vous pas que Andromeda est plus heureuse depuis qu'elle ne se préoccupe plus du regard de sa famille ?

Lily Evans m'observa un instant avec ce regard vif et intelligent qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

_ Bien sûr que si. Malheureusement, je ne crois pas Narcissa capable de se couper de sa famille. En un sens, elle pense qu'elle leur doit tout alors elle est docile.

_ Et cela vous révolte.

_ Comment cela pourrait-il me laisser de marbre ?

Je hochais la tête avant de faire apparaître deux tasses d'une infusion douce devant nous. Elle l'attrapa avant de me remercier d'un signe de tête. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle semblait soulagée. Libérée. Elle n'allait certes pas vraiment mieux, mais des fois, dire ce qui pèse sur nos cœurs nous aide à avancer. A réfléchir.

_ Vous savez, Miss Evans, que tant que vous êtes dans ce château, je peux vous aider ?

Elle arrêta son geste pour me regarder, surprise.

_ Pardon ?

_ Eh bien, qu'en pense Narcissa ? Lui avez-vous parlé de vos sentiments ?

_ Oui. C'est ce qui rend la situation et nos échanges compliqués. Elle partage tout ça.

_ Si je vous aidais, accepteriez-vous de profiter d'une parenthèse d'amour avant de sortir de l'école ?

Lily Evans, la jeune fille vive à la répartie cinglante venait de perdre toute réponse. Elle me regardait, les yeux grands ouverts.

_ Professeur…vous nous couvrerriez ?

_ Bien sûr. Si j'ai l'assurance que vous ferez chacune les efforts nécessaires. Même si vous devez chacune vaquer à vos vies après, une petite bulle ne pourrait que vous faire du bien. Et puis, Miss, votre histoire, comme celle de Andromeda et Mr Tonks n'est que la preuve que Dumbledore a raison de lutter contre la montée de Lord Voldemort. L'entente est parfaitement possible si l'on ne s'enferme pas dans ses idées.

_ Donc, c'est un choix politique que vous faîtes ?

Je souris involontairement.

_ Vous pouvez le formuler comme ça, si vous le souhaitez, Miss. En attendant, vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir. Je m'occupe du reste.

Elle me sourit. C'était le genre de personne qui, quand elle souriait, le faisait avec tout son cœur et pouvait vous réchauffer le cœur. Elle posa sa tasse et sortit du bureau en me souhaitant bonne nuit. Je sortis un parchemin et rédigeais une note rapide à Dumbledore pour lui résumer la situation. Je tapotais la note et elle disparut pour réapparaître, je le savais, quelques étages plus haut, sur le bureau de notre directeur.

Puis je me levais et lançais un sortilège pour que Miss Narcissa Black sâche que je l'attendais dans mon bureau. Il était peut-être une heure du matin, il faisait peut-être froid et les chances que l'histoire dure étaient peut-être minces, mais je n'en avais que faire. Moi qui avais été déçue par l'amour, je souhaitais de toute mon âme que ces deux jeunes filles puissent garder espoir plus longtemps que je ne l'avais fait.

* * *

 **« And let me meet a girl one day**  
 **That wants to spread some love this way**  
 **We can let our souls run free**  
 **And she can open some happiness with me »**

[Et un jour, permets-moi de rencontrer une fille qui souhaite elle aussi propager de l'amour. On pourrait laisser nos âmes vagabonder et nous pourrions être heureux(ses) ensembles.]

 **Minerva McGonagall :**

_ Madame ? Vous m'avez faite venir ?

Je me redressais d'un bond. Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrée, trop absorbée par ce que j'avais à faire le lendemain. C'était peut-être les vacances de Noël mais des classes étaient organisées pour ceux qui ressentaient le besoin de s'exercer. Je fis signe à Narcissa Black de s'avancer dans la pièce. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se mit dans le fauteuil face à moi. Contrairement à bon nombre de Serpentard, elle ne semblait pas mal à l'aise dans ce bureau, ni même effrayée. Elle avait le regard sûr d'elle et les yeux francs.

_ Je sais de quoi vous allez me parler, madame, dit-elle poliment. J'ai croisé Lily dans le couloir. Elle m'a dit que vous m'expliqueriez plus en détails.

_ Très bien. Un chocolat, un thé, Miss Black ?

Elle fit non de la tête et m'invita à poursuivre. Je ne remarquais que maintenant la maturité qui se dégageait de la jeune femme. Elle avait un regard sérieux et donnait l'impression de pouvoir faire n'importe quoi pour arriver à ses fins, ce qui était peut-être la raison principale du choix du choixpeau en ce qui la concernait. J'avais toujours remarqué lors de mes classes son attention particulière, comme si elle observait les moindres mouvements pour agir en fonction. Je compris à ce moment-là que même si la relation de Lily et Narcissa n'avançait pas, elles étaient faites pour s'entendre. Elles avaient ce même regard intelligent, ce même sérieux. Sauf que Lily Evans avait un tempérament de feu là où Narcissa Black était posée et réfléchissait aux moindres détails d'une situation.

_ J'étais dans le couloir lorsque vous avez bousculé Miss Evans par inadvertance. J'ai été surprise par le calme avec lequel vous vous parliez et l'impression que vous vous connaissiez. Quand vous êtes partie, Miss Evans n'était pas en grande forme, je lui ai donc demandé de me suivre. Elle m'a raconté comment vous vous étiez rencontrées et…les sentiments qu'elle exprime désormais pour vous.

_ Vous allez nous punir.

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur.

_ Je me fiche que vous me punissiez pour être restée tard dans les couloirs de si nombreuses fois avec Lily. Je vous demande juste de ne pas prévenir mes parents ou bien ma sœur, Bellatrix.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je vous punirais ?

Elle m'observa avec cette fois-ci une interrogation visible dans son regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous souhaiteriez de moi, Miss Black ?

La réponse fusa, sans réflexion.

_ De pouvoir voir Lily autant que je le souhaite sans avoir peur d'être vue. De pouvoir l'aimer librement quelques heures, sans craindre le courroux de ma famille. Madame, j'ai conscience que mes parents préparent un mariage pour mes sœurs et moi et je sais déjà que je m'y plierais. J'en ai parlé à Lily. Je l'ai prévenue. Je ne veux pas la blesser mais je sais déjà comment va se passer ma vie.

_ Pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide à Dumbledore ?

_ Je me suis résignée. Je ne suis pas une combattante, Madame. On m'a appris à être une femme obéissante et en un sens ça me va. Ca me détruit de savoir que je vais faire du mal à celle que j'aime, mais je ne suis pas du genre à partir au combat ou à fuir tout en sachant que ma famille me traquera et me retrouvera pour m'enfermer dans une cave ou n'importe où qui leur permettra de me contrôler.

_ Vous savez que vous pouvez demander…

_ Quoi ? Vous savez comme moi que Lord Voldemort prend du pouvoir, que je n'aurais et n'ai pas le choix que de suivre ma famille. Lily est mon rayon de soleil, ma bouffée d'air frais. C'est la raison pour laquelle je passe mes vacances ici, à Poudlard.

_ Je comprends votre situation, Miss Black. Je vais donc faire quelque chose pour vous. En premier lieu, si vous êtes d'accord et en échange de ce que je ferais pour vous, je vous demanderai de nous aider par des informations sur ce que vous saurez dans les années à venir.

_ En échange de ?

Elle ne semblait ni désappointée, ni surprise. Elle m'écoutait avec une attention extrême, comme si chaque mot prononcé était un liquide précieux à récolter.

_ En échange, je vous garantis de pouvoir parler à Lily aussi librement que vous le voudrez dans les années à venir, par lettre, par sortilège, je ferais en sorte de vous aider. Et pour l'année qu'il vous reste à faire ici avant de partir, sur accord du directeur, je vous laisserai le nom d'une pièce qui vous permettra de vous retrouver avec Miss Evans.

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, sous le choc.

_ Vous m'offrez tant pour si peu ?

_ Croyez-moi, Miss Black, en temps de guerre une information peut faire le poids dans la balance.

_ Si vous me jurez de veiller à la sécurité de Lily, je fais ce que vous voulez.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Marché conclu.

Elle tendit la main et je la serrais. Je fis apparaître un fil pour lier notre pacte. J'avais eu l'accord de Dumbledore, j'étais heureuse de voir que la jeune Black était partante pour l'aventure. Le lien s'enroula autour de nos bras et nous prononçâmes le rituel. Un frisson me parcouru, un courant électrique me secoua puis plus rien.

_ Je ne pourrais rien dire de tout cela à Lily, n'est-ce pas ? Me dit-elle, le sourcil haussé.

_ Non. Pas ce qu'il vient de se dire. Mais par contre vous pourrez lui dire ceci : au septième étage se trouve un mur sans porte. Passez plusieurs fois devant en pensant à une salle qui vous convient. Apparaîtra alors une porte qui vous rendra dans cette pièce et vous isolera du monde. Essayez d'y aller séparément et d'être discrètes. La salle sur demande est méconnue, nous aimerions qu'elle le reste.

_ Merci, madame.

_ Bonne soirée, Miss Black. Et joyeux Noël.

_ Je n'aurais pu le souhaiter plus beau.

Et elle sortit du bureau aussi calme et silencieuse qu'elle y était entrée, me laissant avec un goût d'espoir dans la bouche.

* * *

 **« Shake it up, shake up the happiness**  
 **Wake it up, wake up the happiness**  
 **Come on all, it's Christmas time**

 **I know you're out there**  
 **[I hear your reindeer]**  
 **I see the snow where**  
 **Your boots have been »**

[Remue le, remue le bonheur,  
Réveille le, réveille le bonheur,  
Allez tout le monde, c'est Noël !

Je sais que tu es là, dehors, […]  
J'ai vue tes traces de pas dans la neige, là où tu as marché]

 **Point de vue Externe :**

Mme McGonagall savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de Noël dans la salle sur demande. Parce que Miss Evans lui avait tout expliqué dans une lettre de remerciements. Minerva McGonagall en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait que la bulle de bonheur qu'elle leur avait permis d'avoir ne durerait pas, serait probablement éclaté l'année suivante lors de la septième année des deux jeunes filles, mais elle s'en fichait. Le bonheur, même éphémère pouvait marquer une personne durant toute sa vie, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Mais ne nous attardons pas là-dessus, revenons sur ce moment précieux qu'avaient pu partager les deux jeunes femmes. Revenons-en à cette nuit de Noël où elles avaient pu se retrouver pour la première fois seules. Imaginez dans vos esprits, une jeune femme rousse au sourire flamboyant, à la robe aussi rouge que ses cheveux, passant et repassant devant un mur vierge sans jamais ralentir. Imaginez-la, chantant le refrain de la musique de Train, espérant que la porte s'ouvrirait plus vite. Imaginez-la marmonner qu'elle sait que Narcissa est là-dedans, qu'elle a jeté un sortilège pour voir ses traces de pas et que la porte a intérêt à s'ouvrir.

C'est bon ? Vous avez l'image ? Maintenant mettez-vous à sa place, quand la porte apparaît enfin. Visualisez cette porte peu commune avec une couronne de houx suspendue avec un mot « je t'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive ». Vous avez le cœur qui bat vite au point d'avoir le tourni ? Vous ressentez ce trop plein d'émotions ? Vous y êtes. Lily avait ouvert la porte avec précipitation et était entrée dans la plus belle pièce qui lui avait été donnée de voir.

Fermez les yeux et imaginez une grande pièce circulaire décorée de guirlande rouges et dorées, avec un grand tapis au centre et des coussins de partout dessus. De la fausse neige tombait seule du plafond, des bougies flottaient d'elles-mêmes un peu partout au dessus de leurs têtes. Et Narcissa Black se tenait debout, au milieu de la pièce, avec un sourire ravi collé sur le visage. Lily avait fermé la porte et s'était précipitée dans les bras de Narcissa. Vous sentez les larmes rouler sur vos joues du bonheur ressenti ? Imaginez les bras de cette femme vous attraper au vol et vous faire tournoyer avant de vous poser et de vous embrasser d'un baiser que seule Narcissa Black pouvait donner : à la fois terriblement délicat et absolument passionné. Lily avait cru fondre de bonheur car enfin, elles allaient pouvoir réveiller un bonheur qui n'appartenait qu'à elles. Pour combien de temps ? Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien, mais peu lui importait. Ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était dans les bras de sa bien aimée pour Noël et c'était tout ce qui pouvait bien compter.

McGonagall en ayant la confirmation que les deux jeunes filles avaient été dans la salle avait décidé de poser congé pour la journée, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Pour une fois cependant, elle ressentait le besoin d'être seule, de réfléchir…et d'attendre. Attendre dans l'espoir que ce Noël dure encore un peu pour les deux jeunes femmes.


End file.
